


Helpless Helper

by BloodyJerk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Bow, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyJerk/pseuds/BloodyJerk
Summary: Bow loved helping others.He really did.Even if he sometimes felt peace times were far more exhausting than war.(Catra teaches Bow to let others take care of him)





	Helpless Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HK44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/gifts).



> I wrote this for HK44, who is just as thirsty for good Bowtra Content as I am.  
> The incredible Reed_Writes beta read for me and helped me correcting it, so a big hurray for him, too!
> 
> Anyways, rough sex, everyone is of age (I hc them as around 25), s/s/c.  
> Bow is a trans man, Catra is a trans woman, if that is not to your liking or could trigger dysphoria, I advice not reading this, because as a trans person myself, I am done with dysphoria and body hating in fanfiction and it is not gonna happen in here.
> 
> In this house we love our Bodies.

Bow loved helping others.

He loved helping them solving their problems, reaching out to them with a helping hand and easing their lives and their pain.

And he was used to other thinking he could handle himself and his life without needing any help in return.

He knew, if he needed any, he could always ask, but he was just so used to being the one person that didn’t need help, at least in day to day life, that he rarely asked at all. He rather wanted to try for himself, until he got it right, feeling like a burden otherwise.

After all he knew what the others had to suffer through, he helped them through it, they sure didn’t need him, a strong shoulder to hold onto and a lot of bad puns to take of their minds, to whine about his petty little inconveniences.

When Catra and the others joined the Rebellion, when they moved to Bright Moon and the camps surrounding the castle, he had given his all to ensure his role would be clear to them, too.

Sure, he was no princess and no cool half human and he also had never served in an evil army, but he had some experience of his own under his belt and he was willing to throw all mistrust over board to help them integrate into their new lives.

After all Adora, Glimmer, her mom, the princesses and every guard and warrior was already keeping a close watch on the newcomers, a single false step and all of them were ready to throw hands, swords, magic and an unhealthy amount of accusations.

More than once had he stepped in when Glimmer and Catra had provoked each other to the point that they were ready to flip the table and just clash and brawl, he had more burning, red cuts all over his body from the times Lonnie and Adora had turned a little training session into real fights, solving their conflicts in a rather violent manner.

He wasn’t a princess but he was the cook-general, handyman, the one and only factotum around here and he took a lot of pride in that.

Even when he dragged himself into his workshop or home or just an empty room in the castle with a canape to lay down on and pass out until the next lost soul found him to ask for his help.

Bow loved helping others.

He really did.

Even if he sometimes felt peace times were far more exhausting than war.

He was the good soul of the castle and he repeated that to himself whenever he felt like exploding or just laying down in the middle of an argument, sticking his head into the earth hoping people for once would be normal.

And he repeated it now, as he laid in one of the guest rooms, pinned to the bed by Catra, who grinned down at him, all teeth.

“There you are”, she purred satisfied and he nodded, feeling her claws prick at his skin.

“Here I am, what can I do for you, Catra?”

It wasn’t the first time they had met this way, Bow was known for being rather talented in helping his friends relieving… stress.

“I talked to the others”, She explained, while slowly letting her gaze wander, down his throat, over his tank top and his exposed stomach.

“And we realized, diligent little Bow somehow never seems to be willing to stay for a good old reach around.”

He raised a brow: “Charming as ever. But I still don’t know how I can help you.”

Finally, after resting her eyes for an uncomfortable long time on his pants, she looked into his eyes again.

“That is exactly the point, Lover Boy, I wonder how I could help you.”

He blinked at her, confused, astonished and finally, with a growing blush he averted his eyes.

Catra really wasn’t one to ask others to help, hell, the few times they had spent together, Bow had stayed clothed the entire time.

He was so used to never ask for anything back, no matter who he was with, he had never even thought about he wanted. Realistically wanted, of course he had fantasized and to act as if he was not some way or another reacting to being intimate with the others, would have been a complete lie.

But there was something about allowing others to touch him that made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t his body, he was content the way it was, felt very secure about his looks, to be honest, and it wasn’t fear.  
It was the fact that nobody could satisfy him. He just knew nobody could help him with that, he just took forever to get in the mood, never managed to relax around others and honestly, the thought of letting loose and orgasm around others seemed like something that would make him ashamed to look into the mirror afterwards.

Control.

Yeah, it was about control, about making his partners feel safe, secured, as if he had everything under control. Allowing them to take control, over him and his body, it didn’t only make him feel like a burden.

Allowing that to happen, the thought alone, made him feel like he would lose his purpose.

Funny, witty, smart Bow, who already tended to be the weakest link in the chain on the regular when it came to fighting, magic, special talents, he didn’t want to give up on that little bit of talent, specialness; for an orgasm he wouldn’t have, to destroy the illusion just to disappoint himself and the others.

He didn’t wanted to give up on the one thing that made him feel like he belonged into this big group, into this love pile of extraordinary beings.

So when Catra looked at him, with an honest interest in her eyes, a smug but even more interested look on her face, he didn’t knew what to say. He didn’t want to lie; one because he was terrible at lying and she would know before he could even formulate one, second because he didn’t want to lie to her to begin with. Just didn’t… sit right with him, so he said nothing, until Catra got impatient with his silence.

She started to kiss him, slowly at first, to see if he would protest, looking up at him, but he said nothing and just looked down at her, trying to keep it together.

She kissed down his neck, until she got to his shoulder, nibbling softly on them, her sharp teeth dragging over his flesh again and again. When he still didn’t react, though, she came up to his face again and searched for anything in his face, at all.

But he just stared at her, blankly, blushing. Cat got his tongue, in the truest sense.

“I’m not good with this emotion stuff”, She began after a while, raising a brow, “We both know that. That’s your thing. So we gotta communicate here, because I will not be able to pick up any hints, no matter how clear you think they are.”

“I’m not giving you hints”, He mumbled and she sighed, sitting up, but not getting off him.

“Be blunt”, She ordered him, making him laugh in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“Tell me why you never let us touch you. We worry about that, okay? You always run around like a headless chicken, helping everyone like you live from our gratefulness.

We feel like we use you and I am really curious whats the reason for you acting like that.”

Bow shrugged.

“It’s just how I am, I guess. Even when it was still only Glimmer and me, I was never good with letting others… reach around.”

“So she told me. You tend to touch and hug and cuddle so much, I never thought you were so aversed to getting touched in return.”

Once again he turned away, shrugging as well as he possibly could in his position.

“I am not”, He mumbled, almost defeated, more to himself, than Catra, who had settled quite comfortably on his hips.

Her ears twitched, she heard it, but she also realized that he hadn’t willingly confessed it.

She cocked her head to one side, staring down at him, the way he looked almost guilty.

“It wasn’t my intention to make you guys feel like you use me. You don’t. You make me feel like I belong.”

“You do belong”, Catra said stern, they had held this conversations often, most of the time she had been the one to feel like she didn’t belong. She never, not for a second, thought he could feel the same.

Finally she crouched down from his hips, sitting down on the bed and watching him sitting upright, almost curling in on himself, as if he was trying to protect himself. Protect something inside of him.

She knew this pose so well, but not from him.

Herself.

Trying to keep the world out, keeping the little bit of control she had, over herself, her mind and her body.

It was the first time she saw it happening with somebody else.

“You are afraid we will abandon you”, She whispered after a while, sure she was bad with emotions. But she wasn’t dumb and she knew desperation, fear of abandonment, when she saw it. She had lived it, had suffered from it long enough to be a professional.

She didn’t wait for him to confirm or deny, she just went on.

“Is that why you don’t want us to touch you? Because you fear we will leave you behind afterwards?”

“Nobody said I don’t want you guys to touch me”, He deflected the questions and Catra perked up.

Oh no, she wouldn’t allow this to derail into an argument over semantics, she had managed to successfully open up the one person that would not allow anyone to see him uncontrolled, the only person who understood why she couldn’t give up control herself and she was not let him turn this into a linguistic discussion.

“So you want us to touch you if it weren’t for your fear of us running away afterwards.”

It wasn’t a question and Bows Silence, in this case, was only confirmation.

For a while they sat in silence, until Bow finally gave up and did a strange mix up between a shrug and a slight nod, like a hiccup or strange shudder. It would have been easy to miss, if Catra wouldn’t have been so concentrated on him.

“Is there a reason you are so afraid we could leave you behind?”

After all, for Catra there had been a reason, she had been abandoned and the fear of having to suffer through it again had manifested in some unchecked emotions which turned into some serious actions.

But after all she heard, she never had gotten the impression that Bow had been left behind or forgotten; to be quite honest she was always impressed how the young Man had managed to be right in the middle of everything always, be it as a helper or sometimes even driving force behind the things.

“Do you think if you don’t jump into action, we’re just gonna vanish into nothingness?”

He nodded, sighing, knowing he was unreasonable right now.

“It’s just… I don’t really have anything to offer at all. I’m great shot, yeah and I make great miniatures, but that’s neither helpful in a war, nor is it much to bring to the plate in a relationship. So if I don’t keep up, I mean, if I don’t make sure you guys see me as…”

He started to ramble and Catra wished she wasn’t alone with him right now.

If there only was Scorpia here with them or maybe Perfuma, even if she knew neither of the two could really help right now.

Scorpia would probably stop asking all together, just cuddling him and making him feel important and stuff, embarrassing him in the process, Perfuma would meditate and try to get back to the core energy of the universe or some other rather unhelpful shit for that situation.

Adora would take him to some work out, only making him feel like he had to be strong even more than before and Glimmer would feel guilty and make him feel like he had to be her tower of strength.

No, it was probably best the two of them were alone and so Catra, took a deep breath, tried not to roll her eyes because, fuck she wasn’t made to deal with emotions, and laid a hand on Bow’s shoulder, to get him back to reality.

He immediately stopped droning on and on about others had to see him as, his face slightly falling as he saw Catra’s unimpressed face.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You are the one you’re slowly destroying with that nonsense of yours. You’re missing out on us giving you all the good stuff back, in the end the only person suffering is you and honestly, I am glad I’m the one that got you to spill it.”

“Is that so?”, Bow was uncertain if that really was so ideal, “How come?”

“I am the only one willing to give it to you straight, no bullshit and no ‘that’s rough buddy’ from me.”

He had finally relaxed a little, uncurled himself and sat tailor-fashion beside her, his elbows on his knees, while Catra had laid down a little, living up to her name she had leisurely stretched on the bed, her tail twitching slightly. She was tense, but she could wait.

At least for now.

Bow looked down at her, finally resting his head on his hand, quite curious what she could tell him, no bullshit and no ‘that’s rough buddy’ included.

Normally when they had gathered that way, he was the one giving it to her straight, after all.

“For being so, so smart, you’re an absolute idiot.”

Bow wasn’t even offended, that was Catra for you.

So he only raised his brows, blinking slowly, to give his mind so more resources to work through that sentence and finally answered: “And this discovery of yours helps me exactly how?”

“Aren’t you normally the one who always drones on about ‘A fault confessed is half redressed’ or stuff like that? What would you tell someone who is an utter idiot?”

Her smile was dangerous, her canines shining in the scarce light of the candles, she wanted to pin him to the metaphorical spot.

“First of all”, He began, “I wouldn’t call someone who needs help an utter idiot.”

Cackling laughter but no protest, so he went on:

“And I would probably tell them to talk someone so they get out of their head and get another perspective on the topic at hand.”

The moment he said it, he realized what Catra was on about and he immediately regretted saying it out loud. She was right:

He was a gosh darn Idiot.

“I already know your opinion, you think I’m an Idiot.”

There was no heat behind his words and the look in Catra’s eyes made it clear to him that his try to deflect again, was not working at all.

Quite the contrary.

She slowly got up and got closer to him, giving him a rather stern look.

“Yeah, you’re an Idiot for thinking we would leave you behind.”

She pushed him back on the bed, this time with more force, not once breaking eye contact, while she once again settled on his hips.

“Especially for thinking we wouldn’t love to see your vulnerable side. Your rebellion fought a full blown war to allow people to be vulnerable, to be themselves without getting hurt.

You were ready to die for that cause, shouldn’t you live it, too?”

“You, of all people, should know it’s not that easy”, Bow protested, his normally soft and caring voice carrying an angry edge, his eyes desperate.

“I’m not some magical being and neither am I a princess, I’m a dude in a tank top. Without my Bow and Arrows I’m always one screech away from being a damn damsel in distress if I don’t take control!”

He rose up, gripping Catra in the process and rolling them around, so she laid under him, while he put his knees left and right of her hips, so she wouldn’t have to carry his weight. He was strong, but he made sure to not hurt her.

She made a sound between a grunt and a hiss, more because she was surprised of his sudden action then hurt.

“You would fight all claws and teeth until you’re bare bone to not give up control, so who are you to talk to me about giving up on the one thing I can secure? The one thing I am good at?”

“I am one of the people that are willing to give up control around you”, Catra almost spat back.

How could he not realize that one of the reasons she was even able to be vulnerable, open with others, especially in Bright Moon, was the way he had treated her?

Had he not always trusted her, beside Scorpia and Entrapta, which had gifted her Friendship in a dangerous and violent environment, even if she was once the enemy?

Had he not spent nights with her whenever she had a fight with Adora or Glimmer, or even worse, both of them and talked to her and appealed to her emotions, to her past, even when it hurt? Even when he got in harms way?

Die he think she was just touched by some Bright Moon Magic Bullshit and turned into an adequate girlfriend all on her own?

Did he really not realize how important he was, as a person and not only as a reusable paper tissue?

Bow froze at her words, looking at her with surprise and almost fear. As if the responsibility of his actions from all the way back in the past up until now just now reached him, jumped at him and held him in choke hold.

He had always thought about how he had to be strong and composed to not be thrown away but he had never thought about the fact that the others had trusted him so much they had given up on their control. They had thrown away their composure and torn down their walls for him and all he had thought about was ways to ensure they would not get rid of him.

He let go of Catra’s shoulders, who, in turn, immediately sat up and got up and close to his face. The realization written all over his face was a disheartening mix of terror and guilt.

“We love you, Bow. I love you. More than is probably healthy, considering we all rely so often on your inner strength. The last thing we want is for you to live in fear because you can’t see how important you’re to us. How important your well being is to us.”

He had crawled back, the anger carried by her voice had torn into him, eaten and ripped a clean way for her words into his heart and consciousness.

There were relationships were one was always taking, ripping the love and care of the other partners out of their hands to swallow it whole until they had nothing left to give.

But there were also relationships were one partner gave and gave and was never willing to receive, keeping a strong barrier between themselves and their loved ones, their hearts kept in a secure fort to ensure nobody would ever really touch it. And there was a distance between those people and the ones they gave to in an endless flow, the more they gave, the further they seemed to drift away.

And Bow was no different, realizing he had made sure to keep the others out, not realizing how he had hurt them, how he had nurtured the gap between himself and them.

That’s how he always saw it: They.

And him.

Deep down, there had been no we to him, because he had been to afraid of we.

We meant laying bare, we meant offering more than just what could be of use to others.

We meant being part of something, even if he wouldn’t be the strongest link in the chain.

We was big, and scary and he had not allowed it to exist.

“I’m sorry” He whispered, averting his gaze, staring at his hands, the covers, the floor.

Like there was a way out of this, out of this sudden clarity, out of the fact that he wasn’t as strong as he always made himself believe.

“I know”

When he looked up he saw the sympathetic look on Catra’s face, still stern in her stance but soft, as she realized she had been on the other side of this discussion once. Back then she had thought it must have been great fun to see her crumble, to be the strong one that always knew better.

She realized it was a lot of things, but neither fun nor especially empowering.

She wanted to hug him or tell him it was alright or really anything to wipe away that expression on his face.

And she already wasn’t known for being overly emphatic, so she couldn’t imagine what it had felt like for him, sitting together with her and walking her through all her problems and issues, accepting her personal space all while trying to help.

“But I think of everyone involved, you’re the only person you owe an apology to.”

He nodded and for a while, they just sat together, in silence, like some many times before, one thinking about what they had just learned and the other waiting, ready to be of help yet again, with their harsh words and much needed company.

\---

When Catra had sneaked into the room earlier that night, she had been prepared for some serious words and maybe even a discussion, after all Bow was the spiritual father of all consent talks in Bright Moon. He even had some cue cards on him, just in case.

But she hadn’t been prepared for dissecting the young Man and when they finally managed to get normal conversation going, she had almost forgotten why she had even gotten into the room to begin with.

But when Bow had finally open up and told her what she wanted to hear, she decided that the whole heartfelt stuff was worth it, it was probably necessary to understand what exactly was going on in him as he told her exactly what he was longing for.

And ho boy, was she in for a treat.

They had talked about this thoroughly, they had decided on safe words, because it was simpler then guessing and discussing when it came to it and now that Catra was actually checking Bows bonds, asking him if they were too tight, she was glad she was the one to talk to him.

He shook is head as an answer and she purred low in her chest, kissing his temple, his cheek and inched to his neck, nipping slightly from time to time, listening to the young Man whining silently.

They both knew where this was going, but Catra was gonna take her sweet time, Bow on his knees, face on a pillow, arms bond to the headboard of the big bed. She was kneeling behind him, hands roaming over his arms, scratching slightly at the skin, over his shoulders, down over his chest and stomach.

He would have lied if he tried to act as if there wasn’t something about Catra’s Teeth and Claws that made him wish she would just completely wreck him from time to time.

Bow loved all his partners, each and everyone of them just the way there were and so he also loved Catra.

Catra, who was harsh and bossy, controlled and without restraint to an equal amount.

Something about this, about her, made him trust her; he trusted her because they both were nothing but extremes, it seemed. And they both switched back and forth on those extremes, never finding the middle.

What he was in moderate and composed she was in wild and furious, what she was in cold and well dosed he was in rampant and overwhelming.

They balanced each other.

They leveled each others extremes again and again, just now Catra was drawing an angry red line with one of her claws down his lower back, forcing him back into the moment.

“Eye’s on the prize”, She hissed without any heat.

She enjoyed this, having him laid out in front of her, helpless, utterly at her mercy. It was an honor and it was damn pleasure all at once.

To be honest, Bow had prepared for her to just undress and ravish him directly, but instead she just pushed herself onto him, as if she tried to invade all of his privacy, trying to take over, possess and show him, how defenseless he really was.

He couldn’t do a damn thing, as she pushed her hips up to his, not really rubbing but still conveying a clear intention.

And he couldn’t stop her as she started to mark him with bites and hickeys, grabbing him roughly whenever he flinched or squirmed in his bonds.

“We don’t wanna leave anyone in the dark about what you really are, don’t we?”, She chuckled and Bow didn’t know which was worse: The hot shame as he realized that by no later than to tomorrow morning, breakfast time, everyone would know what happened here or the hot arousal washing over him, the wish that the others would know, suspect, understand.

He didn’t even realized how he pushed back against Catra, whimpering silently, trying to get friction, some primal part of him already surrendered and wanting.

But Catra very much felt how he rubbed up to her, having to halt for a moment, as her leggings and his boxers directly conveyed just how wet Bow really was, making her reconsider on her plan at hand.

Before making any hasty decisions, though, she grabbed Bow’s Hip, pushing him down, forcing him to lay flat, to stop him from going on.

“What do you think you’re doing there, Buster?” She whispered menacingly, sending chills down his spine.

“Who’s in Control here?”

“You are”, Bow whimpered and she nodded, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Damn Right, I am, Lover Boy, don’t forget that.”

And with that she stopped touching him, getting up, leaving him laying there.

“Catra?”, He asked with a shaking voice, he wasn’t sure what she had planned and he was a little afraid she would just leave him here.

Yeah he loved her, but he also know she could be a bit of a dickhead.

“Right here”, She purred, from somewhere behind him.

He felt the mattress dip and jostle, but her weight was still on it and he relaxed a bit, as he heard the sound of moving fabric.

He then felt weight, warmth, right on top of him again and warm breath on his neck, as Catra started to shove up his tank top to get to his naked back, scratching slightly just to kiss it better and slowly starting to rub up and down, sighing as she slowly got herself erected; just a little too far up, a little too forcefully to do the same favor to Bow.

All he could do was lay there, listen to her little gasps and moans as she pleasured herself with his body, not offering any kind of satisfaction to him.

There was something about being forced to take a lesson in restraint, not because he wanted to, but because she decided for him, but also feeling her hot and hard against his ass, just restraining herself as much not to delve right into him, knotting, filling him up to her hearts content.

Instead he felt her rounded barbs grind down on him, hot precum already leaking, making it easier for Catra to pleasure herself.

It was always so much warmer, Catra herself was a lot warmer then everyone else and Bow could only imagine what it would feel like if she actually knotted and filled him.

He whined, low in his throat, trying to grind back, to get some kind of friction, laying in his own wetness and still not getting any. The teasing was bordering frustration and he felt like he was about to scream.

“Impatient, aren’t you”, Catra whispered and Bow threw all precautions over board.

“Please”, He whined, “Gods, please just…”

“Just what, Bow?”

The way she pronounced his name, the short sound spoken so carefully. The indirect order made him weak.

“Fuck me.”

Even he couldn’t fully hear it.

“What?” She asked, biting his neck softly, scent marking him.

“Please fuck me” He mumbled again and now she bit down, hard, making him cry out.

She kept him there, forced him to lie still, while she ground down on him, closer and closer to his center but still not catching on, not penetrating.

Instead she reached down, while holding him still with her teeth, hear fingers softly gliding over his center, down, until she got to his cock.

He whimpered, but she didn’t listen, as she put her pointer and middle finger around the hood, jerking him off in a fast pace.

After not getting touched at all, it almost seemed too much, too rough, feeling her teeth in his skin, the warm blood pooling where she held him steady. It didn’t take long, merely seconds, until he felt his climax build up and he felt the sudden panic, as if he had asked too much, as if he feared he couldn’t endure it, trying to crawl away by pushing with his legs. But Catra stayed calm, jerking him off, laying her whole weight on him, tightening her grip on his neck.

Bow felt paralyzed.

First the stinging pain in his neck, as if his body went in an emergency lock down, followed by hot, overwhelming pricks in his abdomen, turning into a wave crushing over him, but still feeling so hollow, tightening around nothing.

He felt tears forming, not able to stop the spasms and whimpering softly as Catra far too soon stopped and took her hand away.

She finally eased up on his neck, licking softly over the wounds, purring loudly to calm him down.

“You did good.” She praised to Bow’s surprise.

She got up and turned him to the side, he was too limp to even stop her, trying to wipe away the few tears that had escaped him.

She looked down at him, slightly concerned.

“Gimme a color”, she whispered and he tried his best to answer in a steady voice.

“Green.”

“Okay.”

He was still bound and Catra ensured there was no Issue, no discolored hands or wrist and when she was sure there was no problem at hand, she decided she had waited long enough.

Kneeling in front of him, taking Bow’s legs to spread them, grinding against his center, controlled, in even and measured strokes at first.

She didn’t gave him the time to get used to it or to realize what was about to happen, pushing herself inside of him with a pleasured hiss.

Bow scrambled for purchase, gripping his binds as he cried out, white behind his eyes robbing him of his vision for a second. Somehow he had thought Catra would allow him to come down or get less overstimulated, but she had other plans, slowly pulling out almost completely before slamming back in, bottoming out this time.

“Fuck!”

They both yelled, as Catra set a hard and merciless pace, holding Bow fast.

The poor boy didn’t know what hit him, trying to get used to the intrusion as it felt as if all air was pushed out of his lungs, again and again, the rounded barbs preventing him from getting used to the intrusion as they rubbed against his walls and catching on his opening with each thrust of Catra’s hips.

The strange mix between pain and finally getting filled, the psychological fear of losing control mixed with the sensation of being invaded like that within his consent, it sent his mind reeling and he closed his eyes, moaning, almost trying to hide how ashamed and unbelievably aroused he was at the same time.

He would die in this bed, he was sure as he felt his body heating up, almost burning, completely focused on Catra fucking him within an inch of his life, defenseless and no mean to stop her.

And when he was dead, he wouldn’t have to tell anyone how much he enjoyed it, so it was a win-win.

The sharp pain of nails scratching his skin, drawing blood made him open his eyes, starring at Catra from between his Arms, who looked back at him sternly, not once stopping her harsh pace.

“Eyes on the prize”, She whispered again, threateningly and before he could answer, she shut him down with an especially strong thrust, before slightly standing up, forcing his hips up higher in the air, to hit a better angle.

All words where forgotten as Bow felt her deeper, not only hitting a better spot but also taking even more control from him.

He couldn’t crawl away or get into another position, still looking up in defeat and maybe fear and, to Catra’s amusement, unabashed arousal.

She reached down, starting to jerk him off again, until he tightened around her, up until this point sure he wouldn’t be able to come yet another time, only to be proven wrong by her, who suddenly started to slow down, thrusting with more force.

She hissed, he felt her knot slowly starting to swell, but he couldn’t help himself, moaning, trying to push back, to crawl away, stuck in pleasure.

When he finally calmed down, she pulled out, letting Bow fall into a wet and messy puddle and under any other circumstances he would have cursed and felt insulted, but right now he only felt the miserable emptiness she left behind and the heat, sticky sweat sticking to him, cooling his skin.

He was roughly pushed back onto his stomach, his legs spread once again so Catra could enter for another round.

He was overstimulated, his nerves were fried, everything was too much and not enough, her voice too loud, her touch to harsh, and still not strong enough.

He felt new tears prick at his eyes and he allowed them to stay, not able to keep control as she bottomed out, her thrusts uneven and undoubtedly selfish as her knot started to swell, warm precum leaking inside of him.

She held his hips tight, forcing him to hold still, once again biting into his neck, her breathing loud and uneven. She claimed him, she would knot him and he let her.

He moaned her name, sobbing almost, tears running down his face as her thrusts became sporadic, the knot finally pushing into him, keeping them tied as she moaned loud, reaching her own climax.

She pushed herself against him, still holding him in place, as she shot hot spurts of come inside of him, he felt it, coming again at the implication of this act.

She held onto him, feeling him tighten around her knot, both hoarse and overwhelmed.

They laid there, maybe for a few seconds, maybe for a blissful eternity, until she realized Bow was crying.

At first she thought he was catching his breath, but now she able to distinguish the little sobs, finally letting go of his neck and looking up at him, who hid his face in the pillows.

She caressed his skin, stroking up and down his sides softly while whispering praise and encouragement to him.

“I’m sorry” He sobbed and she shushed him softly.

“You did so well, what are you sorry for?”

“I asked you to do this and now I’m crying. I don’t even know why I’m crying!”

She purred, the vibration on his back soothing his racing heart.

“Letting go can be overwhelming” Catra explained calmly, “Allowing others to take control can be scary. But you let it happen and you allowed yourself to be weak.”

He nodded and he sobbing died down slowly, only small hiccups and the slightly burning sensation of salty, drying tears.

He hadn’t cried in long time.

He couldn’t remember the last time he allowed someone to take the reigns like that.

There was slight shame in it, but also relief, for once he had been not responsible for something, hadn’t had to waste single thought on how Catra felt while doing this, how he should act or what would have been a smart reaction.

He had just been and had allowed her to take what she needed, rewarding him in the process.

They had to stay this way for a while, Catra’s knot taking a while to swell down, little jets of cum shooting out of her, again and again, while she purred contently. She had freed him of his bounds, they spooned, only possible because harsh, bossy Catra had been thoroughly pleasured and this was content to care for Bow, calming him, kissing and stroking him.

Yeah, it had been a treat for her, but Bow would have lied if he tried to act as if he didn’t enjoy it. As if he didn’t enjoy this side of her, too.

“I think”, Catra murmured after a while, “Next time we should give the others a chance to take care of you, too.”

“If it would make them feel better”, He grinned, “Then I am more then willing to help.”

She punched him slightly in the side for that, and he chuckled playfully, reaching behind to tickle her, which she countered with a play bite.

“Maybe I will have to teach you some manners first”, She threatened him and he hummed in content.

If anyone in all Etheria could teach him something, he was sure, it was her.


End file.
